


A Christmas Present

by bubblyLC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Mistletoe, christmas day, dramione - Freeform, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyLC/pseuds/bubblyLC
Summary: Running into each other under the mistletoe. Person A blushes and goes to suggest that they don’t have to kiss but Person B cuts them off with a kiss.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 33





	A Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> First ever written fanfic, I hope y’all will like it! :D

“Four days, Hermione, FOUR DAYS!” Ginny squealed, hopping next to her best friend. 

Her blue eyes wide and bright in her excitement. 

“Calm down,Ginny”, Hermione groaned, her eyes still glued on the book she was reading. 

“How can I possibly calm down?! We are so close to Christmas,that has been always my-” 

“Favourite holiday,I’ve heard this for years, Ginny.” Hermione interrupted, a small smile plastered on her face. 

“Yeah,yeah whatever, but this year’s going to be even more perfect!”

“And why is that?”,a hint of curiosity in Hermione’s voice.

“I’ve been put in charge for the Christmas decorations for the Great Hall by Professor Mcnoggal.” 

“Yeah...what so good about that?”

“Well, I’ve hung a beautiful mistletoe under the entrance of the Great Hall.”

“And?” 

“I’m so excited to see who will be the two lucky ones, to kiss under the mistletoe on Christmas Day!” Ginny practically screamed, bouncing joyfully.

“The two lucky people could be you and Draco, you know!” Ginny said with a playful smirk on her face. Hermione was known to have a crush Draco ever since the third year in Hogwarts. Ginny was the only person that knows Hermione’s big crush on Draco. 

Hermione let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes, and continued to have her attention back on the book. “OMG!” Ginny suddenly shouted.

“What now?” Hermione answered clearly annoyed. 

“We haven’t bought any presents for our friends yet. Let’s go for a last minute shopping in Hogsmeade!”

“Wait, now?!” Hermione completely surprised by the idea. 

“Duh, so are you coming or not?”

“Uhhh………” Hermione hesitated, her mind deep in thoughts of the consequences of being caught sneaking out by the teachers. 

“Well hello?” Ginny waving her hands in front of Hermione’s face, “So are you going?” After a long debation, Hermione eventually gave in and replied with a “Yes”. Ginny clapped her hands in success and a proud grin spread onto her face. Ginny grabbed Hermione’s arm as they both walked arm in arm and made their way out the before Gryffindor Common Room. 

Hermione’s focus was on the book she was reading, and suddenly she felt herself banged her head into someone’s chest. ‘Ouch…” Hermione whined while patting her forehead. She looked up and was greeted by a person she didn’t want to see most (well not really), Draco Malfoy. His silver platinum curls covering his grey eyes, and his infamous smirk was seen on his face. Hermione can’t help but stare at the breathtaking person in front of her,her cheeks redder than before. The awkward silence was broken off by Draco speaking up. 

“Stop staring at me Granger, you feel like a creep.” blurted Draco with a scoff at the end. 

“oh um…” were the words that Hermoine managed to reply, her whole face now practically red like a tomato. 

She wanted to fight back but her tongue won’t budge. But thankfully Ginny was quickly enough for her to come back from the washroom to pulled Hermione away from the moment. 

“What was that about?” Ginny asked Hermione with curious eyes while continuing their way to the Great Hall.

“It was nothing!” Hermoine replied, still embarrassed by the incident. Sooner, they entered the Great Hall.

They were both greeted by Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table. Ginny told Harry and Ron about the whole plan, they decided to leave after dinner. Something made Hermoine check over her shoulder. A sense of forboding stole over her, she checked her surroundings suspiciously. Little did she know, Draco was silently watching her from the Slytherin table. 

After dinner, Hermione and her gang decided to set off to their way to Hogsmeade.   
They all used the One-Eyed Witch Passage secret tunnel that leads from Hogwarts to the cellar of Honeydukes Sweetshop in Hogsmeade. Hermoine’s three friends slide down the tunnel as she went last. Just as, she wanted to step her foot right into the tunnel, suddenly she felt a pair of arms grabbing her. 

“Sneaking out, Granger?” Hermione immediately recognised the voice whom belong to the one and only Draco Malfoy.

She started to panic, “well...ummm” those were the only she managed to blur out.

“Well well well...Granger breaking rules, imagine how would the teachers react when they hear about this.”,Draco replied.

“ Dra-I mean Malfoy! Please don’t tell anyone about this!”begged Hermione. 

“Fine Granger, but I expect something from you during Christmas.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You heard me well,Granger. No repeats.” 

As Hermoine wanted to question more, Ginny’s echo from the end of the tunnel interrupted her. “WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG, HERMIONE?!” 

“Oh sorry, I’M COMING” Hermoine shouted back. 

Hermione took a last look at her surroundings, to her surprise Draco was gone.

“I’m sorry for wasting so much time.” Hermione apologised to her friends. 

“No worries” Harry answered. 

“What took so long,Hermione?” questioned Ginny.

Hermione didn’t want her friends to worry about her after an encounter with Draco, and so she lied. “Well but shoelace got loose, and I needed time to tie it” Hermione said while letting out a nervous laugh. Harry, Ron and Ginny nodded, as they continued their journey to Hogsmeade.

(FAST FORWARD TO CHRISTMAS DAY)

Hermione woke up by the rays of sunlight beaming through her windows. She looked out the window, and everywhere was covered by thick layers of white snow.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Ginny shrieked while bursting through the door with her red Weasley jumper. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Ginny!” Hermione got dress with her Christmas jumper, a pair of jeans and of course a Santa hat on her head. She gathered all her friend’s presents,not wanting to leave anyone’s.

“One for Ginny, one for Harry, and one for Ron. PERFECT!” Hermoice shrieked with excitement. Her excitement soon died down, as her thoughts of getting Draco a present soon rushing back.

“I FORGOT TO GET DRACO A PRESENT!” Hermoine cursed at herself mentally. “Let’s go to the Great Hall” said Ginny while grabbing Hermoine to the exit. “I am in deep trouble.” Hermoine silently groan under her breath.

“Oh my goodness, Hermione! I’m so excited to show you the Christmas decorations!” chattered Ginny.

“okay…” Hermione answered quietly as her mind was still worrying what Draco would do if he found out.

“Hey Hermione, are you alrig- OH DEAR I LEFT HARRY’S PRESENT IN MY DORM! Meet me at the entrance of the great hall, SEE YOU!”

“Wait, don’t go, let me come with yo-” Hermoine offered but she was too late, Ginny was long gone. Hermoine sighed as she slowly made her way to the Great Hall.

Hermione stood in front of the Great Hall. Inside, the Christmas trees glimmer with more lights and various ornaments. Greens and reds are in abundance, gold, and silver flashing here and there, adding opulence and brightness. Joyful music plays from the speaker. Their melodies can be heard far from the season, as early as Halloween with those too excited to wait. Bells can be heard in almost every one, adding to the festivity of its sound. The elegant mistletoe was hung proudly above her. She was beyond proud on her best friend could do these all by herself. Hermoine was so into the awestrucking view in front of her eyes. She didn’t pay much attention to her surroundings. Suddenly, someone bumped into her.

Hermione fell on her back. “Ouch…” She opened her eyes, and was greeted by her crush, Draco Malfoy. Her cheeks started to get hotter. Out of nowhere, Ginny came dashing into the Great Hall, a shocking expression on her face.

“OH MY GOD HERMIONE, YOU AND DRACO ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE! Y’ALL SHOULD KISS!” 

“Wait,what?” Hermoine and Draco said in unison, both of them with a blush on their faces. Everyone in the Great Hall were now looking at them. Hermione was to break the awkward silence.

“We don’t have to kiss, if you don’t want too, it’s just a myth-.” Hermione said but was quickly cut off by someone.

Her eyes widened and she felt Draco’s lips on hers. Hermoine was amazed and now her face redder than usual. All the students “Ooooed” and Ginny clapped her hands in victory and enthusiasm. Draco pulled away and a small smile plastered on his face. 

“Merry Christmas, Hermione”

“Merry Christmas to you too,Draco. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get you anything.”

“No worries, Hermoine your kiss was one the best Christmas gifts ever.”

Hermoine gasped and blushed by the statement. Draco pulled Hermoine into a hug. 

“MY FAVOURITE SHIPS IS SAILING!” Ginny screamed, her voice echoed throughout the whole hall. 

Everyone burst out laughing, as Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand to their house tables.


End file.
